ForgetMeNot Valley Times
by Tomillusion
Summary: This is just a opener to the story, basically follows what happens in the game sort of. The old farmer has died etc... cept im gunna make it different when i get to the story itself. Im going to try and include a large variety of harvestmoon characters


Prologue

The moon shone brightly in the sky above Forget-Me-Not valley, the residents of the small town had all retired to their beds. Everything was peaceful and nothing stirred even the wind seemed to be at rest.

On the old farm near the main town a magical figure walked slowly around, her hair a deep emerald color her eyes, two large shinning sapphires, looked round sadly. The farm had fallen into disrepair, weeds sprouted everywhere the fields had become overgrown messes, and even the pond where ducks used to swim was dirty and covered with litter. The buildings weren't in much better conditionthe chicken coop was falling apart and the large barn had holes in its roof. The only two buildings that were in perfect condition were the large empty farmhouse and a smaller house near the entrance to the farm where the farms only resident lived.

"Poor Takakura, he must be so lonely living on this farm alone. It must be a lot of work for an old man." The women shuck her head sadly and continued walking; tiny glowing footprints sparkled behind her as she took a step before slowly fading away. Her long emerald hair floated ghost like in the air as if wind were blowing it back, but the night was still the wind was resting. "It's such a pity to see this farm in such a state; I wish I could help some how"

"But how Goddess? How can you help?" The woman turned and looked down at the ground where three small creatures where walking slowly behind her, the Harvest Sprites, the smallest of the three was looking up at her sadly his eyes glowing in the moonlight. His blue jacket was to long for him, his sleeves dragged across the floor as he walked beside her. Smiling she lent down and picked him up gently.

"I'm afraid I don't know Nic, Takakura cannot manage the farm alone. And there is nobody in the farm willing to take it over. If only there was somebody else." The Harvest Goddess frowned for a moment before smiling. "Perhaps there is, I remember the farmers son moved away a long time ago, maybe he could help."

"The farmer's son died Goddess, in a car accident four years ago. His wife died two years later leaving their two children alone." The largest of the three sprites, Flak who was dressed in yellow, looked up at the Goddess. "Takakura contacted them after the funeral, told them that their Grandpa left them things but they never came here.

"I hope they do come here one day, maybe they could be the answer to our problem. If they could restore the farm then my power wouldn't continue to ebb away and nature could return to its old self." The Harvest Goddess looked around, ever since the farmer had died and the farm fallen into disrepair nature itself had become effected. The river dried up a little, the tree's lost some color, the grass didn't seem so green and the flowers stopped growing. The Harvest Goddess moved on towards the large empty farmhouse. She smiled as she thought back about the memories this place held.

"I wish I had gotten to know the farmer better." Murmured Nak, the eldest of the three sprites, he wiped away a tear with the sleeve of his red jacket. He was the most sensitive to everything. The Goddess had created him to be in touch with emotions.

"I remember when he arrived here, young and clueless. This house was nothing more then a shack and this farm nothing but a weed infested plain. He built the barn, the chicken coop, the fences for the fields and even this house. I remember a girl in the town, all the men desired her she was beautiful long golden hair and sparkling blue eyes. Like every other man the farmer wished to make her his wife and vowed at my pond that he would. Unlike the other men who showered her with gifts and followed her around like children he took time to speak with her and get to know her. And this was what gave him the upper hand, she told him about a very rare flower that she loved, and he grew it for her. Right here next to his house, when he gave her the flower she new he was the man of her dreams and they married." The Goddess smiled remembering the day fondly, a single flower grew outside the empty farmhouse, and Takakura had taken care of it, keeping it alive no matter what happened to the rest of the farm. It was her flower, the very flower that won the farmer his beauty's heart.

"That's such a beautiful story; I wish I was around to see it." Whispered Nic.

"It was long before I created you three, I've witness many couples fall in love but this couple will always hold a place in my heart. Come it will be dawn soon, we must leave." The Goddess smiled and turned away walking slowly away from the house.

"But what about the farm?" Shouted Flak "What are we going to do to make it better?" The Harvest Goddess stopped and turned, smiling she winked at the larger sprite.

"I have a feeling that the farm will soon be its old self again." With that she left, her musical voice ringing in the sprites ears. He watched as she walked away slowly disappearing from sight, returning back to her own world. Nodding to himself, Flak followed his two brothers back the their tree hoping desperately that the Goddess was right.


End file.
